


Belong To Noone

by Jenious



Series: Omegaverse It [18]
Category: xXx (Movies)
Genre: Alpha Yorgi, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, BJ In A Car, Blowjobs, M/M, Omega Xander
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-15
Updated: 2020-01-15
Packaged: 2021-02-27 06:35:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,061
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22262710
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jenious/pseuds/Jenious
Summary: A short little reimagining of xXx where Xander is an independent omega.
Relationships: Xander Cage/Yorgi (xXx)
Series: Omegaverse It [18]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/92878
Comments: 3
Kudos: 9





	Belong To Noone

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you like this. It's a one shot for now. It was originally going to be longer but I let this sit for avout three months and plum forgot where I was going with it. If anyone has any ideas, please drop them below.

"You are under my jurisdiction, omega!"" Sova spat at him, walking up to him as if he expected X to give ground. It made X explain how this was really gonna go.

Xander answered to nobody.

It surprised him that this prick even mentioned his gender. Everyone else understood that an omega as big and fearless as him wasn't the submittin' kind.

\---

It felt real nice to snitch on Sova's ass at the club too.

"I never knew the great Xander Cage was an omega." Kolya damn near whispered in his ear. If he wasn't Yorgi's baby bro, Xander would have punched him.

"I am. But not for any of you." Xander said he smiled, but his tone was far from pleasant. His voice held dominance.

It got the point across.

"Such a shame." Kolya said, eyeing Xander like a predator stalking prey, but he did give X his space.

Yorgi said simply. "Let's talk business." And gestured to the couch in the adjoining room.

\---

"Most people talk a lot. Few are up for the moment. Welcome to Anarchy ninty-nine." Yorgi said. 'I must be honest my friend, I never thought an omega would be up for it."

X held his breath, thinking about Sova and how not-dead he was. X was a lot of things, but not a killer. Never by choice, anyway.

If he had to pop a bullet in Yorgi's ass to protect his own, though, Xander wouldn't hesitate.

\---

Xander noticed the way Yorgi watched him as he explained what Anarchy Ninty-Nine was. Saw the way he licked his lips.

And Xander must admit, Yorgi did look awfully nice in that tight black shirt.

"Yelena, make sure he doesn't get lonely." Yorgi told his omega, glancing up at Xander. "I'd keep him company but I have business to attend to."

Later, Xander kissed Yelena. He wasn't into her but he knew Yorgi would kiss her, later tonight, and would smell Xander's scent on her, will taste him on her lips.

\---

Xander didn't know the omega woman using the bedpost as a stripper pole in his room, but he did know that when he got close, he could smell Yorgi's deep, earthy scent wafting off her, and when he kissed her, he could taste Yorgi on her lips.

It was no accident. And Xander had never been so turned on in his life.

\---

Being part of Anarchy Ninty-Nine came with a shitload of benefits. X got to hang out in the mansion and fuck, drink, party, whatever he wanted to. He bought cars from Yorgi and Yorgi kept getting paid. It's what kept the waters calm. Their business relationship.

Or maybe it was more than that.

  
  
  


"So tell me, kisa," Yorgi said as X drove the familiar way from the club back to the mansion. "How long before you become mine?"

Xander smirked, "As soon as I'm certain being yours won't end with me being pimped to the highest paying alpha, I might consider it."

Yorgi's expression was mixed. His brow furrowed in confusion, but he smiled, if tepidly. "I wouldn't do that. You're part of Anarchy Ninety-Nine. I wouldn't betray a brother in arms."

"Yelena is part of Anarchy Ninety-Nine, and I see how you treat her." Xander said. He hoped Yorgi didn't think he was stupid after all this time. If he treated his main bitch like shit, he sure as hell wouldn't do Xander any better.

"Yelena is Russian secret service." Yorgi said, almost before Xander had finished his sentence.

X was shocked, and the look he gave Yorgi showed it. "She hardly seems like secret service material."

"That's how I found out." Yorgi said. "I value loyalty, kisa. She is not loyal so I bend and twist her to my will."

X was standing at the top of a slippery slope. He could keep curbing Yorgi. That wouldn't affect their partnership nearly as much as fucking Yorgi would.

He could play it safe.

That's exactly why Xander smiled at Yorgi, all sly and flirty like. Chasing danger is what turned him on.

He parked and leaned over, kissing Yorgi's cheek.

"Why do you get playful after I tell you about a spy infiltrating my organization?" Yorgi asked, but his voice was amused and light.

Probably distracted by the way X kissed down his neck, sucking the flesh there, gently nibbling it while one hand snuck it's way up Yorgi's shirt and one undid Yorgi's pants.

Yorgi leaned forward to kiss him but Xander wrapped his hand around Yorgi's cock and the alpha hissed, leaning his head back against the seat.

X leaned down and enveloped the head of Yorgi's cock with his mouth before Yorgi could try and kiss him again.

He had never given head from the driver's seat. He's definitely gotten head from the driver's seat, though. From all sorts of bad chicks.

The steering wheel was poking him in a rib, but it was all good. Yorgi tasted as delicious as his scent.

The alpha didn't last more than a few minutes, Xander barely had enough time to pull back before he had a mouth full of cum.

Xander did let it splatter on his cheek, though. He figured Yorgi would appreciate that.

"Oh, good kisa." Yorgi hissed.

Who and what the fuck was a kisa? And why did Yorgi keep calling him that?

"Thought you'd like that." X said, sitting up. "Are you gonna kill her?" He found a napkin and wiped Yorgi's cum off his face.

Yorgi looked bewildered, "Yelena?" Xander nodded. "No. I don't harm omegas. Only manipulate them if they piss me off and then discard them somewhere safe enough."

There were a whole lot of conflicting sentiments in that statement.

"Well, aren't you a charmer." Xander said with a smirk.

"I am to those I respect." Yorgi said as he tucked himself back into his pants, then smiled at Xander, leaning in and rubbing a finger on his cheek, "Why don't we finish this party inside?"

Yorgi move forward to kiss X who leaned back, with a smirk, "I did you a favor, Yorgi. I still belong to no one."

He chuckled at Yorgi's shocked expression and got out the car, trying to convince himself he imagined the slight hurt he saw in Yorgi's eyes.

Alphas didn't attach emotionally. Yorgi must have been trying to play him.


End file.
